legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hawkodidle
Hawkodidle is a character from Unikitty and is her bodyguard Hawkodile is a green hawk-crocodile hybrid. He has a dark orange head with a yellow beak that contains teeth. He wears a pair of black sunglasses that morphs with his emotions. He has thick arms with feathers on the shoulders. He wears a pair of red boxing gloves. His belly is ridged, with a slightly lighter green color. He wears a black pair of shorts and has yellow talons for feet. He has a pair of dark orange wings on his back. TGTTA 2 Hawkodidle joins up with Unikitty and the other members to go against The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil who trying to take over/enslave Equestria. Like Uniktty and Puppycorn, he has a long distance friend in Equestria in Rainbow Dash. With the others he joins forces with Finn, Jake, Lydia, Amanda, Dawnbeth, Grovyle and Kyle to take it back. Then after wards, he joins The Legends with the other members of The Unikitty team Unikitty and her team know where Rip and the others and decide to go on their way to the lighthouse on the island they see, Dr.Fox does her research on the island and like the ones she was told by Rip, they are inhabitable which surprises none of them. Unikitty and Puppycorn get into an argument about how to approach it with Dr.Fox and Hawkodidle separating them. Puppcorn and Unikitty refuse to speak to each other about it as they insulted each other so Hawkodidle takes charge of the team and using his power and punches he leads the way with Dr.Fox providing direction. Hawkdodile tries to get a moment with Dr.Fox though she doesn't get his advances, instead she tries to get Unikitty and her brother to make up. The Two eventually patch things up that night where they get to their destination and Dr.Fox has made a special Uni Kitty signal for them to use to get Rip's attention. The team get to the top of the light house and Deathstroke is right there to confront Uni Kitty and the others. Puppycorn asks how did Deathstroke find them and get there 1st. Deathstroke mentions he knew they would try to find their friends using the lighthouse. Unikitty and the others are ready to fight Deathstroke, Deathstroke mentions that he is here for an answer on the mysterious teen they and Lydia worked with in Equestria. Unikitty asks what his business with this and Deathstroke tells her, that he's trying the easy way to learn her identify without going through the long hard way. Dr.Fox identifies his allegiance to Thawne and tells him to get lost or fight them. Deathstroke brushes off Dr.Fox that he isn't here to fight them and even if he did, He wouldn't be able to take on Uni Kitty and Hawkodidle who he commends as a great warrior also throwing out there that she herself is a beloved ruler of a kingdom he is wise not to anger. Their signal is found by Rip who beams them up with Deathstroke watching before returning Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters hailing from the Unikitty! Universe Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Roger Craig Smith Category:Non Humans Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Bodyguards Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Hybrid Category:Crazy Awesome Characters